The Comeback of Someone Familiar
by SasWritesStories16
Summary: a mysterious man visits the game central station from Wreck-It Ralph, he is trying to go back 1983..but why? (this story has swearing and maybe sexual content but in the later chapters) R&R (ps: inspirited by this piece: /art/What-if-396641863 and these videos and the author: /watch?v 3zhoRgQ5Iy4 )
1. Chapter 1: the arcade

The Comeback of Someone Familiar

Chapter 1: the arcade

It's was silent at the Game Central Station, everybody has gone to their games and went to sleep.

But in the meanwhile a person walked through the empty station, the person was searching, searching for something that would change something.

The person is by the prison, and sees a familiar figure, his name was turbo; king candy in the sugar rush game until they found it out..he was punished for that and now look at him.

A miserable piece of shit.

"Your name is turbo right?!"

Turbo didn't turned his head, he was hungry, thirsty and needed a bath, his eyes look at the right and sees a shadow figure standing in front of him, maybe he was interesting in me.

Yes, why do you want my name, and who are you anyway? asked turbo

"My name is not important to you, I've heard that you created a time machine somewhere in this arcade, and I want to use it"

"Why do you need to use it, it's only to use go to back to the PAST AND PRESENT! not the future."

"I don't care about that, I want to destroy HIM AND THE BLUE BASTARD AS WELL!

To erase the past.. to go back to 1983...making Nintendo bankrupt… making me the star of the 3rd generation MASCOT!"

The stranger revealed himself as Alex Kidd, the forgotten hero of the past.

Turbo jumped up and saw how horrifying his face was; he had a big scar through his left eye and an orange eye patch on the right eye, his clothes were ripped and nailed together, he had red hair through his brown hair and his smile was wide and creepy.

"Don't hurt me, okay I just want to get out of this place, and you don't have to do this, you will erase all your friends and everything, and I MEAN EVERYTHING WILL BE GONE!"

Alex got mad and used his powers to break open this prison cage and grabbed turbo by his neck, turbo looked at his hand, it was all burned…. What happened?

Alex squeezed him tighter and screamed:

F**K YOU TURBO! HE HAS..STOLEN MY FAME! MHAAHAHAHA!

THAT RED-CAP FAT SON OF A BITCH AND THE BLUE BASTARD… THEY ALL GONNA DIE! MHAAHAHAAAHAAHHA! I WANT TO KILL HIM AND SONIC AND NOW MAYBE YOU TOO! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAA!

Alex squeezed turbo to death, and leave him behind, a cold body in a prison cage, he walked further and sees the time machine, what a magnificent machine, and I am gonna use it.

"Somewhere going? Alex?"

He heard that voice before, it was him, it was sonic, he slowly turns around, looking him at the eyes and laughed right in his face.

"MHAHAHAHAHAH! Do you really think that you are going to stop me, to stop me from going back to 1983! Hahahaahaah- I DON'T THINK SO!"

Alex runs at sonic at a high speed with his power arm already red and huge, sonic dodged the attack and thinks: 'wow, he is actually faster then before….his power is enormous, so strong for his body, maybe too strong…'

While sonic was thinking Alex smashed right in his face and knocked sonic all the way at the end of the station, sonic gets up fast and started jumping on him, doing the homing attack, but his right arm is too strong, like an unbreakable barrier.

Then alex grabbed sonic leg and swung it around, left and right and left and right and left and right and left and right, sonic gets dizzy and alex goes high up the station gets and throws sonic to the ground.

Alex came down and walks to sonic, boy what was sonic wounded; blood coming from his mouth, his head was bleeding and brushes everywhere.

"You shouldn't have done that sonic and now I am taking you with me to 1983, unconscious"

Sonic couldn't hear the last word and was knocked out alex pick him up and walks towards the machine, he typed in the password: TurboTimeGoneTurbo and select the date: 1983,

The machine starts to warm up and was ready to step in.

Alex kidd had sonic transformed and tied up in a small bird cage, now sonic can watch his destruction and extinction.

"SOON YOU WILL NEVER BE EXISTED, HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA!"

Alex steps into the machine and it starting to glow, he closed the door and he and sonic faded away…to 1983..

(a/n my next update is on Friday the 17th)


	2. Chapter 2:1983 gaming crash

Chapter 2: 1983; gaming crash.

{back in 1983}

The machine appears in a desert and alex kidd steps out of it, he close the door and make it disappear in his pocket, he had sonic lock-up in a cage, he was still unconscious, alex grab him out of his cage and makes him big again, he was still caught in a rope around body, alex saw a sign in the distance and walked towards it, he reads the sign and laughs: Alamogordo Landfill, New Mexico.

"This is the place, SONIC WAKE UP!"

Sonic was mumbling and open his eyes and look at the desert and got scared.

"What's wrong sonic, we are back in 1983: the gaming crash in Alamogordo Landfill, New Mexico.."

Sonic remembers what Sega told him, about the gaming crash, about Nintendo saving the day, and what happened to all those game cartridges, he was crying,

this place is horrible, the burial of E.T. and maybe Pacman,

Atari burned, smashed and buried them all under cement and all this sand...

"Please, bring me someplace else, I can't take it."

"Why, we were to watch all those cartridges buried under cement and sand, after that we are going to make Nintendo's first console a failure."

"But if mario doesn't exist, neither do I… I will die...of a paradox..."

"Yep, you're right, but it's more fun if I have you here, but if you going to die of a paradox, I will send you postcard...AND NOW WALK..."

Alex and sonic walked through the desert, when suddenly alex heard trucks coming from the right.

Alex pushed sonic behind a rock, and kept his head down.

"Finally…..Atari is here…."

Those 10 to 20 trucks stopped in the middle of this desert…it was Atari, it was their trucks.

the truck drivers had wheelbarrows with games, boxes and systems and the people of Atari had garbage bags, bags that moved as if "something" was in it.

Alex looked at Sonic, he had sweat all over his face, it was hot here in the desert, but maybe it's just fear.

"Do you know what is in those bags, sonic"

"No, what's inside?"

"Pacman and E. T. their self ..."

"What, but how -!"

"Hey shut up don't make too much noise... There were rumors that the founder and CEO of Atari; Jack Tramiel had copied E.T. so they could make 5 million game cartridges, the same goes for pacman but then 12 million but only 7 were sold and 5 million unused copies were laying in the warehouse of Atari, I thought you know part of the story Sonic, but Stephen Spielberg own E. T. at that the time, so Atari bought the rights of E. T. and made copies of him, and brought the ORIGINAL back to Stephen Spielberg, so what's the bags you say?

It's those unused five million copies of E. T. and Pacman, so do 5 million plus 5 million and you have 10 million unused copies of Pacman and ET it's sad..too sad, and now they all gonna die, because of a mistake in numbers. "

This makes sonic puke…all those versions of E.T. and pacman, they are now going through hell, and they didn't even realize it.

The Atari founder opened the bag and pulled a copy of E.T. while the other Atari producers were digging their grave, the copy was scared, they may have done something to him, the founder throws E.T. in the grave and grab the other bag and pick pacman out of it and pushed him into the grave too and it goes on and on, throwing copies in the grave and the systems of Atari, when everything was ready, Howard Scott Warshaw came out the 3rd truck and walked to the grave, he sees all the copies laying down there, injured, abused and blood all over their faces and bodies.

Tramiel spoke: "this day, we Atari Corporation has failed to make better games at the end of the 2nd Generation consoles, we failed to please the audience and we were the cause of the Gaming Crash of 1983, we are going to bury the systems, the boxes and all 10 million game cartridges…. Load the trucks."

The trucks were coming one by one, filling the grave with systems, boxes and all the game cartridges above the wounded E.T. and Pacman, the systems were smashed and burned, one E.T clone was still in the bag behind the truck he climbed out of the bag and sees all his companies buried under cement, he started to cry and walks away really softly to the rock behind him.

The E.T. & pacman clones were screaming, begging to get out the grave, begging for mercy, the rest of the Atari employees grab the sand with the shovel and ignored the screams and put on the finishing touches, it was done they were all buried.

Everybody leaves the grave and goes to the trucks, gets in and ride away from the place… from Alamogordo Landfill in New Mexico.

Alex gets up and pulled sonic away from the rock and started walking to the one E.T. clone that survived by luck.

Sonic was still crying as he spoke: "Why are they so cruel too those creatures…..they are insane! They are monsters, these men are NO HUMANS!

"hush….they are gone anyway, I saw that one survived by luck….hey what's your name little fella"

Alex looked and the wounded E.T. clone, he was too scared to answer and I couldn't blame after what happened to his comrades.

Sonic looked at the sign were "they" were buried it reads: Here Lies Atari Darkest Secret….

They were monsters sonic thought, as he looked back at the creature he says:

I'am gonna name him; Kibō (希望) which means hope in Japanese.

"Let's go sonic... I don't wanna miss the failure of Nintendo."

"but alex, we can't leave him behind, he will get lone-"

"SONIC SHUT THE F**K UP! AND COME! I DON'T GIVE A F**K ABOUT THAT E.T. CLONE I WAS JUST INTERESTED BECAUSE HE HAD SURVIVED! THAT'S ALL!"

"you greedy son of a b*tch, in the real events I was glad that you were removed because you couldn't hold Mario are your ow-"

Alex punched sonic in his face and grabbed his neck and pulls him close and said:

Like I said I only was interested because he survived and about the real events I'm gonna make it altered, so that you or THAT RED BASTARD DOESN'T EXIST!

Alex make the time machine appear and opens the door, he puts sonic in that birdcage and sonic's lip was bleeding now because of the punch, he types the date and the password in and the machine start to warm up, he looked over his shoulder and saw that clone standing there, he couldn't leave him there but he couldn't let him see all this.

Alex thinks only one option: DEATH.

His whole arm was red, he grabbed the clone by it's neck and start squeezing and breaking his neck until he was dead, alex buried the body into the sand too and steps into the machine holding the birdcage, sonic was unconscious.

After a few seconds the machine disappears from the scene.

(a/n: note; the scene of the mass burial of Atari was an illusion that I dreamed about it, was really a nightmare, imagine if all those game cartridges, were the clones of ET and Pacman and they were buried with all the systems and boxes, it was terrible.

the 3rd chapter comes as soon as possible, I had a bit of a delay on this 2nd chapter, the 3rd chapter is called first Nintendo console was a failure. R & R folks goodnight)


End file.
